Another Word For You
by leafeater
Summary: Reunited with his parents, Remus is excited to spend his first holiday with them. But are they as wonderful as they seem? Can Sirius help him? Can be considered a sequel to "Hold Me, Keep Me" or a stand-alone.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer - You know the drill. You don't seriously think I created Harry Potter, do you? Give me a break, I'm not that smart. No, these characters are the sole property of J. Rowling and a number of publishing companies.   
  
A/N - You made it! Un-freakin'-believable. Well, I promised a sequel, so here's the beginning of one. Let it never be said that I don't update when I say I will.  
  
-Leaf  
  
ANOTHER WORD FOR YOU  
  
Remus Lupin sat nervously on the stone steps in front of Hogwarts castle, awaiting the arrival of his parents.  
  
Having spent half his life in a center for orphaned or abandoned children, Remus had been stunned to learn his parents were searching for him. He'd met with Raymond and Cyrilia Lupin several times over the course of the past few months, but today he would go home with them for the Christmas holidays. Today he would be alone with his parents for the first time, away from the reassuring presence of his best friend, Sirius Black.  
  
Across the courtyard, Sirius was pacing. Remus watched him, half amused at his friend's nervousness and half grateful. "Sirius?"  
  
"They're late," Sirius bit out.  
  
"They're two minutes late, Padfoot. Relax."  
  
Sirius sighed. "Moony, are you sure this is what you want to do?"  
  
"Of course I'm sure." They'd been over it a million times. "They're my parents, Sirius. I have to take the chance. I have to try for a family."  
  
"Families suck," Sirius growled.  
  
Remus smiled. "You mean your family sucks. Mine might be all right, you know."  
  
"Yeah, only…Remy, you'll be there over a full moon, you know."  
  
Remus had figured that out for himself. "They know I'm a werewolf."  
  
Sirius faced him directly for the first time. "Knowing is a lot different from seeing, though. Wouldn't it be better to wait until some holiday when you don't have a transformation? So they can get to know you, and not have to…"  
  
"Not have to deal with my condition?" Remus cut him off harshly.  
  
Sirius flushed. "I wasn't going to say that…"  
  
"Yeah, you were. Look, Sirius, you're my best friend, and you've made it clear you don't have a problem with me. I'm not going to pretend that's true of the rest of the world. I want my parents to be comfortable with who I am, and unfortunately, that includes lycanthropy."  
  
"But…"  
  
"Sirius, when do you think I should go? Cause over the summer I'll have transformations too. There's never going to be a holiday when I'm not a werewolf, it's part of who I am. Always."  
  
Sirius looked down, scuffed a shoe on the ground. "I know, Moony. I'm sorry."  
  
"Are we interrupting something?" Cyrilia entered the courtyard.  
  
"Nothing…Mum." Using the title on this unfamiliar woman still felt wrong to Remus, but he tried for her sake. "Just saying goodbye to Sirius here."  
  
"Ah, Mr. Black!" Sirius shook hands with Mrs. Lupin.   
  
"Sirius stays at Hogwarts for the holidays," Remus explained. "Normally I do as well."  
  
"Yeah, well." Sirius cuffed his friend on the shoulder. "I've still got Frank to hang around with." Remus snorted. Frank Longbottom, who was a year ahead of them, was notorious for spending holidays in school to use the library. Remus doubted Sirius even knew how to use a library.  
  
"Ready to go, then?" Cyrilia asked.  
  
"All set." Remus picked up his bags. He did not notice Sirius glaring daggers at the pair of them as they left the courtyard.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Remus and Cyrilia took a portkey from a few miles outside Hogwarts to the Lupin cottage, which was isolated in a grove of peach trees. It was modest but charming, Remus thought, surveying the small white building. He turned to Cyrilia. "Is this…is this the same house where I grew up?"  
  
She seemed to have anticipated the question. "No, I'm afraid not. After…the attack…we couldn't stay there any longer."  
  
Remus nodded, knowing she was referring to the werewolf attack in which his brother had been killed and he, Remus, bitten. He didn't blame his parents for moving, having lost both their sons in one night to a werewolf.  
  
His mother led him inside and down a hall. "This is your room. I hope it's all right; we hadn't much time to prepare."  
  
The room wasn't large, but it was well equipped. There were shelves for Remus' possessions, a soft carpet, and dark green walls. The bed had a thick white comforter, and Remus felt an urge to run and jump on it.  
  
"This is amazing," he turned to Cyrilia. "This is all mine?"  
  
She seemed surprised. "Of course."  
  
"Wow," he whispered. "Thank you so much, it's perfect. Maybe I could see the rest of the house?"  
  
She nodded, and led him around the house. Remus was in awe as she showed him a spacious family room, a well-stocked kitchen, and an enormous backyard. Finally she stopped and looked at him expectantly.  
  
"Um…" Remus tried to be tactful. "How about the basement, may I see it?"  
  
"We haven't got a basement," she said calmly, as if such things were of no importance. Remus felt panicky.  
  
"A toolshed, then?"  
  
"No," she looked at him curiously.   
  
Desperately, he asked "Has my bedroom got a lock on it?"  
  
"Surely you can manage two weeks without one?" She asked sharply, as though she thought he were being ungrateful.   
  
Remus sighed. He was going to have to be direct. "No, I can't manage. It's the full moon tomorrow night, and I'll need to lock myself in somewhere."  
  
"Full moon…" She stared. "You mean…are you saying…."  
  
The door banged open. "Cyrilia! Have you got him?"  
  
Remus started. Raymond had arrived, and judging by the smell, he was in no state to entertain. Remus wondered if Ray had just been nervous, or if he habitually came home drunk, but he didn't want to ask.  
  
"In here, Ray." Cyrilia looked terrified and had put several feet between Remus and herself. "Ray…did you know it's the full moon tomorrow night?"  
  
Raymond looked from his son to his wife and back. "You mean…is he gonna turn into some werewolf?"  
  
Remus stepped forward. "Tomorrow night I need to lock myself in somewhere during my transformation," he said calmly. "I usually use a basement or shed or something. If you know of one, I could take a portkey to get there and…"  
  
"I'm not having a werewolf in this house…" Raymond advanced on Cyrilia, who whimpered. Remus stared. Was this the same man who'd apologized to him in Dumbledore's office? Could this madman be the person who'd claimed responsibility for Remus' lycanthropy, saying he'd caused the boy to run out of the house in fear?  
  
Yes, Remus realized, he could easily believe that of this man.  
  
Raymond raised a hand as if to hit Cyrilia. Horrified, Remus sprang to protect her, but Raymond backhanded him hard. Remus felt himself skid across the room and slam hard into the wall. Cyrilia cried out. Dizzily, Remus struggled to his feet.  
  
Raymond grabbed his upper arm and socked him squarely in the jaw. Remus moaned, falling to his knees in time to receive a blow to the stomach. "Bloody…werewolves…" Raymond grunted, bringing his knee up hard into Remus' chest. Remus felt a sharp pain as the blow lifted him to his feet again, and Raymond dragged him down the hall to his beautiful new room. Distantly he heard Cyrilia sobbing.   
  
Maybe he passed out for a few moments, he wasn't sure. The next thing he was aware of was cold steel on his wrists and ankles. Raymond had chained him face-down on the floor. "Sodding wolf…" he stomped out of the room.  
  
Remus sobbed quietly into the rug. A moment later he felt a hand on his back. Cyrilia was bending over him.  
  
"Remus…why didn't you tell me it would be the full moon?" She choked on a sob. "I wouldn't have brought you here…"  
  
Remus tried to answer, to tell her he hadn't realized they wouldn't know, but he couldn't form coherent words. He guessed his jaw was broken.   
  
Cyrilia shook her head. "Ever since your brother was killed…he hates werewolves, do you see? I had him convinced you'd be just like any other person, but you won't be, will you? It had to be the full moon." She sighed. "I can't stay, Remus, if I stay too long he'll come find me.   
  
Remus whimpered. She looked wretched. "I'll try to bring you some bread…or something…later."  
  
Cyrilia hurried out of the room, and Remus was alone. Tears filled his eyes and he pressed his face down into the carpet. Sirius, I should have listened…I'm sorry… 


	2. It's A Mystery

Disclaimer - You know the drill. You don't seriously think I created Harry Potter, do you? Give me a break, I'm not that smart. No, these characters are the sole property of J. Rowling and a number of publishing companies.   
  
A/N - A lot of my reviews said the same things: 1) Raymond sucks and 2) Sirius should come to the rescue. I think you will be satisfied with the ending, but it's not going to be that simple. Cliché city.  
  
Mandie Yuy - appreciate the add. Couldn't totally read the rest of your comment though g Camlost - Yeah, Ray's a jerk. What'll happen next, oooh! Sorry about the short chapters, it's the price you pay for nightly updates.  
  
meheeners - Hey thanks, what a nice compliment! I'm glad you're enjoying it.  
  
Animagus Brushtail - Don't worry, what kind of best friend would he be if he didn't save the day? But will Remus be okay when he gets there?  
  
HappyDappyDrunk - Maybe you'll be happier with the twist in this chapter? I had you in mind.  
  
Lillei - It's probably a four- or five-chapter story. So just think, by Friday you WILL know what happens!   
  
Versipellis - Well sure, but then I wouldn't be able to keep writing the story, and you don't want THAT.  
  
Ryua Malfoy - Agreed!  
  
SP-in-Sirius-Denial - Sirius may have his own problems!  
  
AffectedMangoO - Hold Me Keep Me only has 7 chapters. I don't know why it says 8. I noticed that too…but don't worry, you've read the whole thing.  
  
-Leaf  
  
ANOTHER WORD FOR YOU  
  
Sirius sat grumpily on his bed in the Gryffindor fifth-years' dormitory, flinging a rubber ball at the wall over and over.  
  
WHACK! The ball rebounded against the stone. Sirius' arm moved automatically to snag it and send it shooting back at the wall. He was furious with Remus for leaving, for taking off with this strange woman just because technically she was his mother. As far as Sirius was concerned, parenthood didn't count for shit if you hadn't earned the respect of your children.  
  
WHACK! Now his friend James' mum…she was a good parent, Sirius thought. She cared about James, she was there for him, and for all the complaining he did, Sirius could tell James loved her. Mrs. Potter was a decent person.  
  
Sirius considered his own mother, catching the ball and holding it still. How angry she'd been the day he'd got sorted. The howler had arrived the next day… "A SON OF MINE, IN GRYFFINDOR?" she'd bellowed, much to the delight of his elder cousin Bella. The Blacks had been sorted into Slytherin house practically since Hogwarts had been founded. She'd even come in to see Dumbledore and demand that Sirius be removed from Gryffindor and placed in Slytherin, "where he belonged." Dumbledore had refused, and Sirius had been secretly glad. Let someone else uphold the family honor.  
  
WHACK! He pitched the ball again. Ever since then, his mother had all but ignored him. She no longer laid a plate for him at dinner. If he wanted to eat, he had to scavenge or cook something for himself. When his younger brother Regulus had started school, he'd gotten all new things, but Sirius hadn't had a new set of robes since he was eleven. He'd been sharing books with James, Remus, and Peter since his second year, as his parents refused to buy them.   
  
And now Remus, his best friend, who he loved more than anything or anyone else, had taken off in search of some stinking family. When anyone could see a family wasn't worth finding. Even on the off-chance Remus' was a good one, like James', what was the point? Remus had gone ten years without the interference of family. Why did he need them now?  
  
WHACK!  
  
It's just because now's when they contacted him, Sirius thought bitterly. Which was weird enough to merit investigation, in his opinion. Why now? Remus had been at Hogwarts for five years now, why hadn't his parents tried to contact him before now?   
  
It can't be just because they thought he was dead, Sirius reasoned to himself. Why would they look for him all of a sudden after having assumed he was dead for five years? It doesn't make sense.  
  
Sirius stood and paced. This was crazy. He was being ridiculous. Remus was fine, having a very happy holiday with his new family no doubt. I'm just jealous, Sirius told himself firmly. I'm lonely, and I'm used to having him here over holidays. I should be happy for him.  
  
Determined, he whipped out a piece of parchment. He'd apologize, he'd tell Remus he'd been wrong to question his new family, and he'd ask his friend to forgive him.   
  
Besides, a letter from Remus would break up the monotony. Sirius was getting bored of watching Frank study.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Remus awoke groggily. The full moon was over, and as he rose to consciousness he became aware that he was no longer chained to the floor, but tucked into bed. Raymond sat beside him quietly, eyeglasses removed, head in his hands.  
  
Memory came rushing back to Remus, and he tried to scramble up. It hurt to move, and he tried desperately to stifle a cry. Raymond's head jerked up.  
  
Remus met his father's eyes. Raymond looked wretched. Had he been sitting here all night?  
  
"Remus…" the man croaked. Remus stared at him, frightened. "Remus, forgive me…"  
  
Whatever he'd expected, it wasn't this. "What?" His jaw had been healed…  
  
"I'm sorry," Raymond whispered, not looking at his son. "I'm so sorry…I was drunk, and I didn't know what to do…"  
  
"So you decided to kick the shit out of me?" Horrified at his own daring, Remus eased himself up into a sitting position and took in the way his body responded. He felt weak and exhausted as he always did after the full moon, and he suspected he would find his torso a cacophony of bruises, but other than that he seemed to be unhurt. What was going on here?  
  
"Remus…" Raymond tried to take the boy's hand, but Remus pulled away sharply. "Remus, I was so afraid…you can't understand, the way that werewolf ruined our lives…"  
  
"No," said Remus icily, "I suppose I wouldn't know anything about having your life ruined by lycanthropy, would I?"  
  
"Remus, please!" The man was begging now; he had tears in his eyes. "I'm so sorry, Remus, I have no excuse." He sighed and ran his hands through his hair. "I was afraid, Remus, and I'm sorry. I didn't know what to do, I didn't know how to handle it, and I was so afraid of what might happen. I just wasn't prepared. Please give me another chance."  
  
Remus' head was spinning. Raymond had seemed nice enough when they'd first met; two nights ago he'd been sure the man was going to kill him. Now he was here, apologizing, begging forgiveness, and Remus felt sympathy worming its way through him. "I…I should have warned you it'd be the full moon…"  
  
"I should have thought to look," Raymond said. "We were just so excited to have you home at last, Remus, and I was a bit nervous so I had a drink on the way home from work…" He groaned. "I'm so, so sorry, it's unforgivable what I did to you."  
  
Remus laid a hand on Raymond's arm. "I do forgive you, though."  
  
But something still didn't feel right. Could he really just forgive this man, this monster who'd beaten him nearly to death just a few nights ago? Could he let such a thing go, write it off to confusion and fear? Was it acceptable?   
  
Would I have done the same in his position?  
  
Raymond was crying openly now, and he embraced his son. Awkwardly, Remus hugged him back. "Never again, Remus, I promise, I swear."  
  
And Remus thought, this man is my father. My family. You only get one chance at a family, and I've got to make this work. I do accept it, I do forgive it, because when I first knew what I was I wanted to do the same to myself. I have felt this response in my own soul; how can I fault it in someone else?  
  
He looked up into his father's eyes and smiled. "How about breakfast?"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The brown owl returned to Sirius' window later that night, bearing a large white envelope. Relieved, Sirius tore open the letter. No doubt Remus would be bubbling with excitement, eager to tell Sirius all about the Christmas holiday his parents had planned for him. He would want to share every detail, Sirius knew, from the color of the walls in his new bedroom to what they were having for dinner each night. Remus was like that.  
  
But the letter was not from Remus. Sirius' hand shook as he read it, carefully, three times through to ensure he had not made a mistake. The parchment slipped from his hand and wafted gently to the floor.   
  
The pain hit suddenly, sharply, and it terrified Sirius. He felt suddenly too large for his body, as though his soul had grown to the size of the castle itself, and ever ounce of it was awash in horror. He couldn't take it, it was too much, and he found himself running as hard as he could as though he could somehow escape the reach of this.  
  
He made it outside and halfway down to the lake before he collapsed, his body unable to remain upright. Maybe he screamed, he wasn't sure. As the world spun out of control, Sirius clung to the grass and retched, his mouth open in one long, horrible, painful howl.   
  
Professor Dumbledore heard the screams from his office and came bursting out on to the lawn. Sirius Black was doubled over on the grass, screaming and sobbing and rocking himself back and forth madly. Dumbledore hurried to him, and Sirius jumped to his feet with a cry.   
  
"NO!" He screamed at Dumbledore. "You…your fault…get away!" Sirius made as if to run away from the headmaster, but he collided with the giant form of Rubeus Hagrid. Hagrid's arms tightened around the boy, and he struggled, but the gamekeeper simply held him tighter. Dumbledore nodded his appreciation as Sirius thrashed and bucked in Hagrid's arms, gasping and sobbing.   
  
"Hospital wing," Dumbledore directed, and Hagrid lifted Sirius easily. Together they made their way to the hospital wing, Sirius screaming all the way.   
  
Madam Pomfrey had clearly heard them coming. "What is the meaning of this?"  
  
"The same question we'd like answered, Poppy," Dumbledore said calmly. "Perhaps you would sedate Mr. Black here while I search his dormitory?"  
  
Hagrid held Sirius down while Madam Pomfrey administered the injection. Sirius stopped thrashing and crying, his eyelids drooped. After a few minutes, Dumbledore returned, looking pale.  
  
"Headmaster?" Madam Pomfrey touched his arm. "What is it?"  
  
Dumbledore handed her a bit of parchment. "I found it in his room," he said softly.   
  
--Dear Mr. Black,  
  
Regarding your friend Remus Lupin, I feel obligated to inform you that he passed away last night. As you know, he transforms with the full moon, and last night he did himself a serious injury. The healers were unable to save him. His mother and I are not accepting any communication at this time.  
  
Regards, Raymond Lupin--   
  
A/N - No he's not really dead! Give me some credit. We KNOW he's alive, because Raymond talked to him after the transformation. But why is he telling Sirius this stuff? It's a mystery… 


	3. Disturbing Letters

Disclaimer - You know the drill. You don't seriously think I created Harry Potter, do you? Give me a break, I'm not that smart. No, these characters are the sole property of J. Rowling and a number of publishing companies.   
  
ANOTHER WORD FOR YOU  
  
Sirius passed the next few days in a kind of stupor. He didn't eat or sleep, but was only vaguely aware of what was going on around him. He thought Dumbledore came to visit a few times, but Sirius didn't speak to him. All he could think of was Remus.  
  
My best friend, he thought painfully one morning as he drifted in and out of consciousness. My best friend in the world, and he's gone. I should have been there. I should have known something would happen…he's got used to having me around during his transformations. That's probably why he hurt himself this time. He was alone, and it overwhelmed him.  
  
Suddenly Sirius felt a pinching sensation in his arm. The blurred lines that made up his world were pulled painfully into a sharp focus, and the ache in his heart intensified. He moaned with the pain of it as he tried to return to the mild obscurity he was being forced out of. As his vision cleared, he saw the face of Albus Dumbledore looming above him. Sirius squeezed his eyes closed, hoping the man would just go away.  
  
"Sirius," Dumbledore said gently.  
  
"No."  
  
"Sirius, I need to speak with you."  
  
Sirius ignored him.  
  
"Sirius," Dumbledore's voice was firm now. "It's been four days."  
  
Had it? Sirius was surprised.   
  
"What's the last thing you remember, Sirius?"  
  
Finally Sirius spoke, his voice hoarse. "The letter…"  
  
Dumbledore sighed. "I've owled the Lupins to express my regret. I told them you were unwell…I think they understood how close you were to Remus."  
  
"No."  
  
"No?"  
  
Sirius' face remained impassive. "No, they didn't understand." He rolled away from Dumbledore. "You don't understand."  
  
"Sirius, you need to eat," Dumbledore said firmly. "I'm having some lunch sent up for you from the kitchens, and Madam Pomfrey will be checking whether you finish it or not. Eat it all, Sirius."  
  
"Don't wanna." Sirius knew he was acting like a child, but right now he felt like a child. He was hurting and wanted to be sheltered.  
  
Dumbledore gave him a knowing look and left.  
  
Sirius curled up in bed, trembling. How could Remus be dead? It didn't make sense. He couldn't be Padfoot without his Moony.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
James Potter was sitting in his room flipping through "Quidditch Through The Ages," a Christmas gift from Peter, when he heard his mother call from downstairs. "James! Mail!"  
  
"Who's it from?" James demanded. He'd been expecting his great-grandmother's yearly Christmas card for a while now, and he wasn't going to run off downstairs for whatever cheap magic she'd cooked up this year.  
  
"Your friend Remus Lupin!"  
  
James tossed the book aside and raced downstairs. Remus' Christmas cards were always great fun. Last year's had transformed into a miniature stag and paraded around the table singing a song about werewolves. James had found it hilarious, for reasons his mother had been at a loss to understand.  
  
He snatched the letter off the table, excited to see what his friend had come up with. Inside he found a plain white piece of parchment, with a short message.  
  
--James,  
  
Does your father ever come home drunk? I don't know what's normal family behavior. Because sometimes my father comes home drunk, and he yells and stuff. But the rest of the time he's a really nice guy. Don't owl me back here, you'll have to find another way to contact me, or else we'll talk back at school.  
  
Happy holidays,  
  
Rem--  
  
James considered. His parents didn't drink, so he had never seen his father drunk. But they did yell, that sounded pretty normal. Remus just wasn't used to having parents who cared enough to yell, James decided.   
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Christmas Day dawned bright in the Lupin household. Remus was up with the sun, the scent of cinnamon twists wafting into his bedroom. He kicked off the covers and ran into the kitchen, skidding on the hardwood floor.   
  
Cyrilia was laughing as Raymond tickled her. "Stop it, Ray!" she squealed, dodging away and whacking at his wrist with the spatula in her hand. "I'm making breakfast here."  
  
"Hey, Remus!" Raymond had noticed the boy. "Want a cinnamon twist?" He snuck one away from his wife and tossed it to his son. Remus snagged it out of the air and bit in. It was warm and delicious. Remus grinned.  
  
"Presents!" Cyrilia announced, indicating the living room. Remus spun around and saw a small pile of presents on each chair. Remus giggled and pounced on his. His parents had given him a host of wonderful gifts; he had a copy of "A Practical Guide to the Dark Arts," a new set of robes, a wizard-chess set made of crystal, and even a Comet Two-Thirty broomstick. It was top of the line, and Remus was stunned  
  
Remus handed his parents the gift he had chosen, a photo album filled with pictures from his childhood. They were amazed and pleased at the selection.   
  
"What's going on here?" Raymond asked, pointing out one of the pictures. Remus took the album and looked at it. The photo showed two young boys, grinning and waving.   
  
Remus smiled at the memory. "That's me and Sirius. You remember him, he's my best friend. We had our friend James take this picture during our first week at school.  
  
Raymond smiled. "I'm glad you had such good friends, son."  
  
The rest of the morning was spent laughing and talking about Remus' photos. Later, as Remus was drying the dinner dishes as a surprise for his mother, the family owl flew in through the window.   
  
The letter was from Dumbledore, and Remus had already torn it open before he realized it wasn't addressed to him but to his father. He shrugged and decided to read it anyway.   
  
--Mr. Raymond Lupin,  
  
We were most distressed to receive your letter. Young Mr. Black has taken it especially hard; he has been on observation in the hospital wing for the past three days. We have not yet been able to get a coherent statement from him, but it is obvious he is in a great deal of pain. Please let us know if there is anything we can do for your family during this difficult time.  
  
Albus Dumbledore--  
  
Remus struggled to understand. Sirius was sick? What was wrong with his family? And why had none of this been addressed to him? Didn't anyone think to tell Remus his best friend was sick? Would he be okay?  
  
His thoughts were interrupted by a loud crash and a cry. Remus raced into the living room.  
  
Cyrilia was huddled in a corner, shivering. Raymond was clearly drunk; he was stumbling and appeared to have knocked over a lamp. A thrill of fear raced through Remus and he stuffed the letter into his shirt.   
  
He wasn't quick enough. Raymond had seen. "What you got, boy?" the man asked, slurring.  
  
"Nothing," Remus lied.  
  
Raymond picked up a vase and flung it at Remus, who ducked just in time. The vase smashed on the wall behind him. Remus turned and fled to his room, wedging a chair up against the door. He heard Raymond bang on the door, but he did not respond, and eventually the banging stopped and he heard the man walk away.   
  
Remus took out two pieces of parchment, scratched out two quick letters, and leaned out the window. He softly whistled, and the post owl came swooping in. Remus tied the letters to the owl's leg, and the bird stretched its wings and took off into the night.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The tawny owl swooped into the hospital wing in the middle of the night, and Sirius jerked awake. What the hell was an owl doing here?  
  
The bird deposited a letter in Sirius' lap. He opened it and was halfway through the message before he realized who it was from. He skipped down to read the signature and, heart racing, reread the entire letter.  
  
--Sirius,  
  
I've had a letter from Dumbledore…well, it was written to my father, really, but it says you're sick. What's happened? Are you all right? You can't owl me here, but tell James and he'll get me the message. At least I think he will, I've asked him to try to figure out a way. Do you know why the letter wasn't sent to me directly? Tell me what's going on, I'm worried.  
  
Love, Rem--  
  
Sirius stared. Remus was alive? What the hell was going on?  
  
A/N - The sections of the story don't take place in order. If you couldn't figure it out, the part with James happens at the same approximate time as the second part with Sirius - more specifically, both boys receive their letters AFTER Remus writes them. 


	4. Jailbreak!

Disclaimer - You know the drill. You don't seriously think I created Harry Potter, do you? Give me a break, I'm not that smart. No, these characters are the sole property of J. Rowling and a number of publishing companies.   
  
A/N - Sorry, guys! As a number of you pointed out, I did in fact post the same chapter twice. My bad. Well, it's fixed now. I guess you already know that, if you're reading this chapter.   
  
meheeners - I don't think I've mentioned it since my first story ("The Morning After") but they're in fifth year here.   
  
Lillei - Yeah, that part about him thinking it's normal behavior is the teaser for the sequel. That's right, there will be a sequel!  
  
Mandie Yuy - haha, sorry, the slashyness here is entirely subjective. I'm working on another story where it's a bit more explicit, but it's between Harry and Draco.  
  
Ryua Malfoy - This chapter took me much longer than usual, so I hope you like it.  
  
-Leaf  
  
ANOTHER WORD FOR YOU  
  
Raymond was knocking. "Remus?"  
  
Remus did not reply. He was sitting on his bed, trembling. After posting the letters to James and Sirius, he'd listed as Raymond tried to kick in his door. The man had spent hours savagely attacking the door, but it had held. Remus had been terrified, knowing what awaited him if his father got inside.   
  
"Remus," Raymond pleaded. "Let me come in, I'm sorry about before."  
  
Remus didn't know what to think. On one hand, he knew James loved to complain about his parents. How mean they were, how they never let him have any fun, how they hollered at him every time he did the slightest thing wrong.  
  
But on the other hand, Remus didn't think James' parents had ever hit him. He couldn't be sure, of course. And what about Sirius' parents? What did they do that was so much worse? What was acceptable among family, Remus wondered. How much of this do I have to put up with?  
  
He didn't hit me, Remus reasoned to himself. He only yelled. I know it's normal for parents to yell; James said his parents do it all the time and he still goes home over the holidays. Hell, he keeps a picture of his mum by his bed. And he's sorry for the time he did hit me.  
  
Remus sighed. I'm just being sensitive. I'm not used to a family. I need to get it together.  
  
He moved the chair away from his door and opened it. "I…I'm sorry…"  
  
"Hey, don't worry," Raymond hugged his son. Remus warily let him. "It's just going to take some time, Remus. This is new for all of us. I'm sorry too."  
  
Remus allowed himself to be steered into the kitchen. It was empty. "Where's Mum?"  
  
"Out." Raymond sat down at the table, extending an arm for his son to join him. "I thought you and I could get to know each other a bit."  
  
"I guess that'd be okay," Remus sat across the table. "What'd you have in mind?"  
  
"Well," Raymond had an air of forced calm, "your mother and I have been discussing options for the future."  
  
"For the future?" Remus was confused.  
  
Raymond paused awkwardly. "The thing is, Remus, that we're not sure returning to Hogwarts is the best course of action for you. I've a friend in the States experimenting with cures for lycanthropy…we'd discussed taking you to him."  
  
Remus stared, his mind struggling to catch up. "What…no, I have to finish school…"  
  
"Remus, listen," Raymond said urgently. "Wouldn't it be worth it, if we could…if we could make this go away? If you didn't have to live with it anymore?"  
  
"What are you talking about?" Remus cried, panicky. "Those treatments don't work, you know they don't, it's even been in the Daily Prophet how they're thinking up phony cures over in the States and in France! I'm not going, I have to finish school!"  
  
"We could start all over!" Raymond had risen from his chair and was pacing. "It…it would be like it never happened…no one would ever know, Remus, don't you understand?"  
  
Remus stared at his father. "No one would know? Loads of people know already! You and Mum and Dumbledore and loads of professors and my friends…"  
  
"Pack your bag," Raymond said sharply, suddenly, and Remus felt a thrill of fear.  
  
"I'm not going!"  
  
"You're bloody going if I say you're going!" Raymond advanced on his son, backing him up to the wall. But Remus stood firm. He wasn't running off to his room, not this time.   
  
"Where's Mum?" he demanded.   
  
Raymond slapped him hard across the face. The blow knocked Remus to the floor, and he looked up at the man towering over him. What was happening?  
  
"Go pack!"  
  
"No!" Remus struggled to his feet. Raymond grabbed him by his hair and dragged him down the hall to his room, Remus struggling all the way. "I'm going to make this go away…like it never happened…"  
  
He's mad, Remus thought fearfully. He's mad, and he's not going to stop.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Sirius was pissed off.  
  
No one was listening to him. He'd demanded to see the headmaster, but Madam Pomfrey had brushed his request to the side. "He'll be back later, Black. Drink this."   
  
Then Dumbledore had returned, but he'd refused to understand what Sirius was saying. Assuming, no doubt, that the boy was delusional with grief, he'd simply patted him on the shoulder and left the hospital wing.   
  
So tonight, Sirius was planning his first-ever jailbreak.  
  
Under cover of darkness, he slipped out of bed and transformed. Padfoot could move about the castle unnoticed, and he took the passage into the cellar of Honeydukes sweetshop. It was dark, musty, dusty, and the dog sneezed.  
  
Upstairs, he searched for the fireplace, but there was none. Sirius despaired. He needed a fire to get to Remus - if, in fact, he was alive - and he couldn't bring himself to just light one in the middle of the store and abandon it. A portkey, he thought blindly, before realizing that no portkey was available, and he didn't know where the Lupins' house was anyway.  
  
Fine. Plan B.  
  
Sirius Black slipped out of the sweetshop to a broom shop around the corner. He'd have to be quick here…  
  
SMASH! Sirius punched through the window. An enchanted voice began to howl. Sirius snatched the broom in the display and kicked off…soaring ever higher…he was away.  
  
The air up here was cold, and Sirius shivered. He was probably under arrest when he came back, but he'd deal with that later. How the hell was he supposed to get to Remus? He didn't know where he was going. He realized lamely that he hadn't quite thought this through.   
  
An eagle owl soared through the air and fell in line with Sirius. A letter was clenched in its beak, and the boy automatically reached out to take it.  
  
It was from Dumbledore, who, it transpired was very disappointed. He insisted that Sirius was in a world of trouble, and ought to get back to school right away before he got himself in too deep. Dumbledore's signature followed, and a postscript - directions to the Lupins' home.  
  
Sirius grinned. Dumbledore was no fool. Well, who ever said predictability was a bad thing?   
  
He sped off into the night.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Remus' entire body hurt. This could not possibly be normal, he decided. If James was getting this kind of treatment at home, it would show.   
  
For Remus was going to have scars. Something - he wasn't sure what - had cut his arm and leg. He suspected at least one of his eyes was blackened, and it hurt to breathe, so maybe his ribs were damaged.   
  
What the hell was so great about families? They were supposed to love you, right? Remus thought Raymond loved him - he certainly acted like it much of the time - but then why this abuse?   
  
He crawled up onto his bed, aching. And Raymond wanted him to leave Hogwarts…why? He couldn't honestly believe in these "miracle cures" for lycanthropy, everyone knew those were a joke. How could Raymond imagine no one would know? So many people already knew. Did he plan to deport all of them?   
  
Remus was too exhausted, too beaten, to wonder anymore. At the moment he felt he would go anywhere and do anything if it meant the pain would stop. A tear slid down his cheek.  
  
I'm so sorry, Sirius…  
  
"Oh my god."  
  
Sirius? Remus didn't dare look, but he felt himself tense. It's not real…Not really Sirius…can't be…  
  
"Remy…" Now Remus did look. Sirius' head, framed by moonlight, had appeared in his window. "Remy, what happened?"  
  
"Sirius?" Remus asked weakly, unsure. "You really there, mate?"  
  
"I'm here, buddy, I'm here." Sirius clambered in the window and took Remus hand. "Who hurt you, Rem?"   
  
"You gotta leave…he's coming back…"  
  
"I'm not leaving." Remus had never heard Sirius sound like this, harsh and frightening. "Let him fucking come."  
  
Remus trembled. Raymond was approaching, he could hear the heavy footsteps. The lock on the door slid back and the handle turned…  
  
Sirius was already there. He pointed his wand at the man and said icily, "Sit. Down."  
  
Raymond stared.   
  
Sirius was shaking with anger. Remus shrank back into his covers and felt his injured limbs protest. Sirius met Raymond's gaze with narrowed eyes. "Sit in that fucking chair, or I'll do to you what you did to Remus."  
  
Raymond stood motionless for another moment, then lunged for his wand. In answer, Sirius made a slashing motion, and a gash appeared on Raymond's cheek. He grabbed the man roughly by the arm and flung him at the chair. Raymond looked too stunned to react as Sirius conjured magical bindings around his wrists and ankles, holding him in place.  
  
When Raymond had been rendered motionless, Sirius turned to Remus. "Remy?"  
  
"Sirius…so sorry…"  
  
"Shhh…" Sirius laid a hand on his friend's cheek. "Everything's okay now."  
  
Then he turned and pointed his wand directly at Raymond's heart. "Start talking."  
  
A/N - Next chapter: Raymond Explains Himself! What shocking secrets will this paragon of selfishness and cruelty reveal, dear readers? Does he love his son? Stay tuned to find out. DUN DUN DUN!!!! 


	5. Answers

Disclaimer - You know the drill. You don't seriously think I created Harry Potter, do you? Give me a break, I'm not that smart. No, these characters are the sole property of J. Rowling and a number of publishing companies.   
  
A/N - Oh no! The last chapter. By Friday, as promised! I haven't decided if I'm going to start the sequel right away or take a break to work on my Harry/Draco story, but either way there'll be some kind of new post by me tomorrow night. (Hey, if you review let me know which one you'd rather see!) I hope you'll all read it!   
  
-Leaf  
  
ANOTHER WORD FOR YOU  
  
Sirius pointed his wand directly at Raymond's heart. "Start talking."  
  
Remus shivered. "Sirius…"  
  
"No!" Sirius yelled, startling Remus. "He sent me a letter saying you were dead, Remus! He hurt you, and he told me you were dead, and now he's going to fucking tell us why!"  
  
"He…what?" Remus was overwhelmed. The past few hours had been too much for him, and he was having trouble taking it all in. "You thought I was dead?"  
  
"Yeah, I did!" Sirius turned, and Remus saw that he was crying. "I thought you'd died, he told me you died at the full moon, and I only realized it wasn't true when I got your letter!"  
  
Remus stared at his father, feeling utterly betrayed. "Is that true?"  
  
Raymond did not speak.   
  
"Answer him!" Sirius yelled, kicking the dresser so hard a vase crashed to the floor and broke. "Tell him what you did!"  
  
Raymond looked terrified. "Remus…I was just trying to make everything all right…we could be a family, Remus…"  
  
"What are you talking about?" Sirius cried. "You beat him half to death and cut him off from everyone he knows! How is that going to make you a fucking family?"  
  
"I made a mistake!" Raymond burst out. "I didn't mean to hurt him! I just lost control!" He turned to his son. "Remus, I'm sorry! Please, I didn't mean it, I won't do it again! It'll be different, please…"  
  
Remus spoke softly. "You said that…you said last time that it wouldn't happen again…"  
  
"Last time?" Sirius bellowed. "Remus, has he done this to you before?"  
  
Remus nodded, terrified.   
  
Sirius let out an outraged cry and started towards Raymond as if to hit him, but Remus grabbed the back of his shirt. "Don't, Sirius!"  
  
"Remus…"  
  
"Don't!"  
  
Sirius breathed heavily and turned back to Raymond. "You are out of chances."  
  
A tear rolled down Raymond's cheek.  
  
Remus choked back a sob.  
  
Sirius was pacing. "Why," he demanded, "did you tell me he was dead?"  
  
"I had to take him out of school…" Raymond whispered, his head down.  
  
"But why?" Sirius' voice was laced with venom.  
  
"I'd go to Azkaban," said Raymond softly. "If anyone found out…what I did…that I'd…"  
  
"…hit your son?"  
  
"And we…we'd never be a family! I'd be in prison, and when I got out they'd take him away! I thought we'd move to the states, leave it all behind…"  
  
Understanding dawned. "That's what you meant," Remus said slowly. "When you said no one would ever know…I thought you were talking about my lycanthropy."  
  
"Remus, we could go away…we could be a family, and we'd be safe and together, and we could leave behind everything that's happened. We could start over." Raymond looked at his son, pleading.  
  
"Are you mad?" Sirius interrupted. "He's mad, Remus! Nobody's going to the States! Remus is going back to school, and you" he indicated Raymond with his wand "are going to Azkaban."  
  
"Remus," Raymond pleaded. "I didn't mean to…"  
  
Sirius laughed bitterly. "Oh! He didn't mean to! Oh, well that's bloody brilliant! Say, you know what I do when I don't mean to hurt someone? I DON'T BLOODY HURT THEM!"   
  
"Sirius," Remus interrupted. He had wrapped a blanket around himself and stood carefully, limping to where his father sat. Sirius stared in disbelief. "Sirius, he's not going to Azkaban. I forgave him."  
  
"You what!?"  
  
"I forgave him," Remus said simply, placing a hand on Raymond's shoulder.   
  
"Why the fuck would you do that!" Sirius's face was white. "Remus…he beat you up! That's not okay!"  
  
"He lost control, Sirius. People do."  
  
Sirius wanted to throw something. He settled for kicking the dresser again. It rattled vigorously. "Remus, if he lost control twice already, he will again. He's dangerous."  
  
Remus met his best friend's eyes. "So am I, Sirius."  
  
"Wh…you?" Sirius didn't understand. "What are you talking about?"  
  
"I'm a werewolf, Sirius. Every time the moon is full, I lose control. Once a month, I'm far more dangerous than my father ever is. I have that in me, Sirius, and he has it in him, and we're family, do you understand?"  
  
"No!" Sirius cried. "My family's a bunch of pure blood elitists, but that doesn't mean I'm the same way!"  
  
"Sirius," Remus pleaded. "All I'm saying is that I understand. I know what it's like to lose control of yourself, to do the unthinkable because you can't…"  
  
"It's completely different! You're a werewolf, it's a physical condition! You can't help it!"  
  
"Maybe my father can't help it either."  
  
Sirius stared at him, silent, at a loss for words.  
  
"And like me, he comes back to himself and sees what he's done, and he's shocked and horrified and he wants to make it better." Raymond had started to cry softly.   
  
Sirius sat down heavily on the bed. "Remy…"  
  
"I have a right to make this decision," Remus said firmly to Sirius, "and I've made it. I forgive him, and maybe I can learn to love him, like you learned to love me."  
  
Sirius looked up, met his friend's eyes, and Remus saw that his eyes were wet with tears. "I didn't learn to love you, Remus. I just…loved you. I couldn't help it."  
  
Remus slowly limped over and wrapped an arm around his friend.  
  
"When are you leaving, then?" Sirius asked softly, surrendering. Remus was right, it was his decision to make.  
  
Remus looked surprised. "Leaving?"  
  
"You know, for the States."  
  
Remus shook his head. "I'm not going to the States."  
  
"You're not?" Sirius looked up. "But what about all that stuff you just said…about how he was just like you, how when he gets out of control it's like your lycanthropy…?"  
  
"Well," Remus said, grinning a little, "You wouldn't live with a werewolf who didn't lock himself up at the full moon, would you?"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
James sat at the foot of Remus' bed in the hospital wing. "I can't believe you didn't tell me he was hitting you!"  
  
Remus shrugged slightly. Most of his injuries had been healed, but his ribs were still tender. "I didn't want to worry you."  
  
James shook his head. "Rem? Next time, worry me. Okay?"  
  
"I don't know about any next time," Remus said, grinning. "I don't think this guy's ever letting me out of his sight again." He looked fondly at Sirius, who'd fallen asleep curled up beside Remus on the bed. "He took it pretty hard."  
  
"I'm just glad you're okay," said James. "And that you're not going back to your family."  
  
"Not anytime soon, anyway," Remus shifted against the pillows. "Dad's in rehab and they're both in counseling, so maybe in a few years we'll try again.  
  
"Besides," he added, smiling down at Sirius, "I've already got all the family I need."  
  
A/N - To my reviewers:  
  
Riserugu - Wow, that's so nice! I'm glad you're enjoying it!   
  
Imbri of the Moon - Don't let go, don't let go! I'll go get the big trampoline.  
  
AffectedMangoO - You have an author alert for me? I'm flattered!  
  
Versipellis - Yeah, Dumbledore rules. So helpful, so insightful.  
  
meheeners - Sorry about the lack of Avada Kedavra. I'll be needing Raymond in the sequel, so I couldn't kill him. Maybe next time though!  
  
Mandie Yuy - I love you're reviews, they're so…emphatic!  
  
Henordra - It's about damn time he showed up, isn't it.  
  
Miss Bagles - I'm glad you like it. As my regular readers know, I update every night between midnight and 4 a.m., so that's when to look for updates.  
  
Chrisoriented - I like reading your theories…were you surprised?  
  
SP-in-Sirius-Denial - Yes, yes it is. grin see you at the sequel, yes?  
  
Lillei - It's a popular opinion today. Hurting Remus = Bad. Sirius' Rescue = Good.  
  
Sirius Padfoot -Thanks, let me know what you think! 


End file.
